


Ant Man, Ventus, and the Wasp

by The_Unlimited



Series: Light and Avengers [9]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Add in of new characters, F/M, Something New, for me at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unlimited/pseuds/The_Unlimited
Summary: Finally reunited after being separated for so long because of Xehanort's "antics", Ventus, Terra, and Aqua decide to have a small trip together to a world they had visited on their previous journey, Earth 616. There, they quickly meet an old friend, and end up being drawn into his problems to find his missing wife. They team up with Hank and Hope, both of which is now much older than they remembered, and their ally, Scott, who's dealing with the remains of his house arrest, to try to get back Hank's wife from the quantum realm. Unfortunately, because they're not allowed to live simple lives, they end up having to deal with criminals that want to steal Hank's equipment to sell on the black market, the FBI getting closer and closer to finding them, and an "unstable" young girl who needs the quantum realm for herself. Ventustoldthem they should have gone to Castle of Dreams...
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Scott Lang & Luis (Ant-Man movies), Scott Lang & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: Light and Avengers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. A Small Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is another reason why I want to redo Birth By Sleep. See, now that I've actually gotten used to having these series connected for a whole universe, I want to do that story again so I can have a small reference about how they visited Earth 616. Of course, since they visited it after Vanitas did, it had to be between 1995 and 2012. I figured the best thing I could do with them was have them meet Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Writing that much last week took a lot out of me, so I figured it was time for a break

**_About Ten Years ago_ **

_Aqua sighed out as she flew through the Lanes Between away from Radiant Garden. Part of her hoped that Vanitas would listen to her and actually take Ventus back to the Land of Departure, just like Master Eraqus had requested they do. But given how much Vanitas believed Ventus to be ready when he clearly wasn't, she figured that probably wasn't going to happen. Why did she have to be the only responsible one?_ *** _1_ ***

_Aqua put those thoughts to the side and continued her trek to the latest world in the path of the Lanes Between, which was a blue and green one called Earth 616. She flew through a portal provided and came out in the clear area of the world. She landed on a small hill that gave her a great view of a large city in the distance with a gigantic red bridge._

_Aqua dismissed her armor and Glider and exclaimed in amazement at the sight of the large city, body of water, and enormous red bridge in front of her. She had never seen a city like this before, and it was beautiful._

_The familiar sound of armor dismissing itself garnered her attention to behind her. Aqua turned around and was surprised to see Terra staring at her with a contemplative expression, and Ventus staring up at Terra with the widest smile._

_"Terra!" Ventus exclaimed in excitement before he looked to the side. His eyes widened at the sight of Aqua. "Uh, oh..."_

_"Ven, what did I tell you?" Aqua asked, slightly exasperated._

_"Ven, why didn't you go back home?" Terra asked, looking at his younger friend with his arms crossed._

_"See, I have a very good explanation," Ventus said. "Just let me think of it..."_

_Terra's frown changed into one of confusion._

_"Wasn't that from a movie or show V showed us?" Terra asked._

_"Yeah, I think I've heard it somewhere before," Aqua agreed with a small nod._

_"Oh, man, now I can't make up excuses anymore," Ventus softly complained._

_All three of their attentions were drawn to the red bridge as a large explosion went off. They looked at the bridge in surprise as the fire and smoke flew up from a crashed car that was upside down on top of another car. The three friends shared determined nods of their heads, deciding to put their problems to the side, and travelled down the mountain and towards the bridge._

_They reached the bridge after a short amount of time, quickly finding hordes of Flood and Scrapper Unversed waiting for them._

_"Duck!" Terra exclaimed._

_Aqua and Ventus exclaimed as they followed Terra's instructions and dropped to the ground, just as a red car flew over their heads and crashed into the ground behind them. Terra looked up in surprise to see another Trinity Armor floating a short distance down the road in front of them. Between them and the large Unversed was lots of Floods, Scrappers, Bruisers, and Red Hot Chilis that flew in front of them or over their heads._

_"Never seen this many in once place before," Terra commented, standing in his battle stance with Earthshaker._

_"Vanitas is probably here," Aqua assessed, summoning Stormfall and standing in her battle stance._

_"If he is, we'll take him out," Ventus said, standing in his battle stance with Wayward Wind. "But first, we've gotta take care of these guys."_

_Aqua blasted a Flood with Fission Firaga, taking it out in the blast of flame. Ventus started a combo attack, taking out one Flood and ending the combo on a Scrapper, knocking it aside. Terra started the attack Quake and jumped forwards, slashing on the ground and making boulders burst up out of the ground and knock aside all Unversed in its path. Aqua started the attack Ice Barrage and exclaimed as she make ice crystals pop out of the ground and knock aside the Red Hot Chilis, taking out many of the flame related Unversed. Ventus started his attack Tornado, causing a large surge of surging winds that lifted up about a dozen of mixed Unversed, including Floods, Scrappers, and Red Hot Chilis. He released the magic and let the Unversed all fall to the ground hard, where they shattered into darkness._

_Terra started a combo attack against a Bruiser, taking it out with the finisher. He then exclaimed as he started Quick Blitz, knocking aside another Bruiser, which Ventus took out with Spark Raid, throwing his electricity covered Keyblade through the Bruiser before it flew back into his hand. Aqua exclaimed as she started the Finish attack Explosion, gathering energy and jumping forwards, slashing at the ground and causing a shockwave that took out Floods and a Red Hot Chili. Ventus exclaimed as he started Deep Freeze, freezing a few Floods and Scrappers that were shattered within the ice. Aqua exclaimed as she blasted Thundaga Shot at a Bruiser, taking it out, and Terra exclaimed as he started Meteor, making a gigantic rock covered in fire fall down to the ground, which caused a giant blast that took out lots of Unversed._

_With all the small Unversed taken out, the Trinity Armor floated over to the trio, who stood ready with their Keyblades. The Unversed uppercutted a grey sedan, which travelled through the air towards the three friends. Aqua prepared to cast a barrier around the three of them, but then all of their eyes widened in surprise when a small device flew over their heads and attached to the car, making it shrink down significantly until it resembled a small toy which harmlessly smacked Terra in his chest._

_Terra, Ventus, and Aqua shared a confused look._

_"I thought Mini only worked on smaller Unversed?" Ventus asked._

_"That was me," a male voice behind the trio announced._

_The three friends turned around and saw a man in a red and black suit with a silver helmet was standing behind them._

_"H-how did you do that?" Aqua asked confused._

_"Same way I'm about to do this," the man announced, running up past the friends._

_He bent down and picked up the grey sedan. He attached another device to the shrunk car and tossed it towards the Trinity Armor. A light flared, and the sedan grew back to full size and rammed right into the head piece of the Trinity Armor, hitting it hard enough it detached from the rest of the body, slamming to the ground and disappearing in a flash of black. Aqua cast Transcendence, gathering the arms and legs in the vortex, and Ventus blasted Mega Flare, sending up the giant blast of fire that took out the remaining pieces of the Unversed._

_The trio panted in and out with the man in the suit as they dismissed their Keyblades._

_"How did you do that?" Ventus asked with and amazed voice._

_"How did you guys do that?" the man asked, with an equally amazed expression._

_"It's a long story," Terra said, wondering if there was a reasonable way to explain without revealing the secret about other worlds._

_"And mine is also a long story," the man in the suit admitted. "But this probably isn't the place to tell it. The National Guard will probably arrive soon and try to figure out what happened. Come on."_

_The three friends followed the man in the suit across the road towards a black van just a short distance away._

_'_ What was that thing V said about getting in strangers' vans? _' Ventus wondered._

_The man in the suit climbed into the driver's seat, Terra climbed in the passenger's seat, and Ventus and Aqua climbed in the back. The man in the suit drove the van across the bridge and back onto solid land, into the city and towards his base._

_"Who are you?" Terra asked._

_"Hank Pym," the man said, opening up the visor of his mask and revealing his face, along with little wisps of greying hair. "CEO of Pym Technologies. Who are you three?"_

_"Terra," Terra said._

_"Aqua," Aqua said._

_"I'm Ventus," Ventus said. "Ven for short."_

_"Where are we, Hank?" Terra asked._

_"San Fransisco," Hank said. He looked at Terra with a confused expression. "How do you not know that?"_

_"Well, we're from... out of town," Ventus said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice._

_"Terra, he saw the full impact of what we can do with the Keyblade back there," Aqua said. "I don't think there's any other way to explain it other than the truth."_

_"Yeah," Terra agreed softly. "I'm hoping this doesn't become the normal."_

_He sighed out before looking at Hank._

_"We're from another world," Terra said. "Those things we summoned are called Keyblades, and those monsters were called Unversed. They're created through negative emotions."_

_"They're mostly prominent when a boy in a mask appears," Aqua said. "He must be somewhere on this world."_

_"Probably not," Hank said with a sigh. "Today is the tenth anniversary of when my wife..."_

_Terra and Aqua went slightly wide eyed in sympathy. Ventus frowned in confusion for a second before his eyes widened, too._

_"We're sorry to hear that," Terra said._

_"How did it happen?" Aqua asked, sympathetically._

_"She and I are both in this business," Hank said, gesturing to his outfit. "I invented the Pym Particles, which can be used to shrink and grow objects, and through this suit, people. She had a suit with wings, and we worked together to stop various criminals. I'm Ant Man and she was the Wasp. We were stopping a Soviet missile, and she went subatomic to get within and deactivate it from inside. But, she went too small, and was lost within the quantum realm, from where there's no return."_

_Ventus, Terra, and Aqua all exclaimed sympathetically._

_"She went out doing what she believed in," Hank said with a nostalgic expression. "But I still can't tell what the hardest part was: living with her choice, or trying to find a way to break the news to our daughter."_

_Ventus, Terra, and Aqua exclaimed sympathetically once again._

_"You said today is the anniversary of when she disappeared?" Aqua asked. Hank nodded his head. "How is she reacting to it?"_

_"I don't know," Hank admitted. "She just went right to school without saying a word."_

_"How old is she?" Ventus asked._

_"Seventeen," Hank said._

_"This happened when she was seven?" Terra asked with a wince. "Oh, that had to be rough."_

_"She's probably not reacting well to anything today," Hank admitted._

_"Wait, Unversed are usually made through negative emotions..." Aqua pointed out, realization starting to dawn on her._

_That realization spread throughout the rest of the group, even though Ventus had taken the longest time to get there._

_"Oh, crap..." Hank sighed out. "My little girl is unintentionally releasing negativity monsters throughout the city."_

_"Surprisingly, not the weirdest thing we've seen on this journey," Terra commented._

_"We've gotta make sure those things don't hurt too many people," Hank announced as they drove through the streets of San Fransisco. "If they're coming from Hope's negative emotions, then there's probably going to be a good amount at her school."_

_"Stands to reason," Aqua commented._

_"So where's her school?" Ventus asked._

_The sound of a horn blaring garnered their attentions. They all looked forwards and watched as a car flew through the air down the road in front of them, before it disappeared behind another building._

_"I'm guessing down that way," Terra commented, gesturing to the road on the left._

_Hank turned the wheel left, and the car drove down that road, traversing through the other crashed cars in the wake. They soon came to a stop outside of what Hank said was his daughter's private school, very quickly discovering a large Unversed._

_The Unversed was around nine or ten feet tall, dressed in a purple and black military uniform that looked like it would have been normal at Castle of Dreams. It wore a hat similar to that of what you would see in a cartoon, and in each of its hands was a large scimitar about the size of Ventus. It was called a Castle Guard._ *** _2_ ***

_"Okay, that doesn't look good," Hank commented._

_"We can take care of one guy," Terra assured Hank, looking at the man dressed like an Ant._

_"What about three?" Ventus asked, worry in his voice as he pointed at the Castle Guard._

_Aqua and Terra followed his pointed finger to see two more Castle Guards stepping up to join the first one, twirling their scimitars in preparation._

_"Terra, remember that thing V told us about not tempting Murphy's law?" Aqua asked._

_"Yeah," Terra confirmed, nodding his head._

_"You just did what he told us not to do," Aqua said._

_"Yeah," Terra confirmed, once again nodding his head._

_"If these guys don't destroy us,_ I'm _going to kill you," Aqua said._

_"Understandable," Terra admitted, still nodding his head._

_Hank pulled the van to a stop, and he turned and looked at his three companions._

_"Listen, we can take care of those guys, but you three need some form of disguising yourselves from the public," he told the Keybladers. "The news will be here quickly, and we can't have them get down our faces. That's part of the reason for the mask. Do you guys have any form of hiding your faces?"_

_Terra, Ventus, and Aqua shared a look, then chuckled at each other. They each pressed their hands against their armor buttons, and light flashed, making their armor appear._

_"We'll take care of the Unversed," Ventus assured Hank._

_"Hey, I'm helping you guys," Hank told them. "One thing of the suit is that when I'm small, I have great strength. I can help out."_

_"No, we can't let a civilian join in on a battle against these things," Aqua announced._

_"You act like I'm actually going to listen to you," Hank commented, sliding on his mask and climbing out of the driver's seat._

_"I like him," Ventus laughed as he climbed out of the van._

_"Ven, you shouldn't..." Aqua started, but Ventus was already out of the car. She sighed out and looked at Terra in the passenger's seat. "I'm a Master, you guys should be listening to me."_

_"No, we shouldn't," Terra said, climbing out of the passenger's seat._

_Aqua sighed out again as she climbed out of the car. Her, Terra, and Ventus summoned their Keyblades and stood in their battle stances while Hank stood ready. The Castle Guards stepped up, all while more Floods and Scrappers appeared behind them._

_Hank shrunk down and rode some ants towards the smaller Unversed. He exclaimed as he punched aside a Flood, using his enhanced strength to knock it into another Flood so hard both monsters were destroyed. Terra charged at a Castle Guard and dodged a stab in the ground with its scimitar. He then did a full combo attack, then an aerial combo attack, getting enough energy to do the Finish attack, Explosion. Aqua used a barrier to block a full combo scimitar combo attack from another Castle Guard, then retaliated with a blast of magic from her Keyblade. Ventus dodged as fire was shot out of a Castle Guard's scimitars, then jumped up to attack with Quick Blitz._

_Terra exclaimed as he started the attack, Geo Impact, jumping forwards and slashed at the ground, making boulders burst up and attack his Castle Guard. He followed it up with a combo attack, giving him enough energy to start the Command Style Critical Impact. Aqua cast Magnega, picking up her Castle Guard. She followed it up with a blast of Thundaga Shot, giving her enough energy to start the Spellweaver Command Style. Ventus started Sonic Blade, sliding around and striking his Castle Guard many times, getting enough energy to start the Fever Pitch Command Style. Hank continued fighting the smaller Unversed, using his enhanced strength and shrinking devices to knock aside Floods and stomp Scrappers to pieces._

_Aqua, Ventus, and Terra did the combo attacks provided through their Command Styles against each of their respective Castle Guards, knocking them around quite a while. Ventus blasted Aeroga, causing strong winds that knocked his Castle Guard quite a bit, giving him enough energy to upgrade to the stronger Command Style Cyclone. Terra exclaimed as he used Brutal Blast to make energy surround him, which he used to knock aside his Castle Guard, getting enough energy to upgrade to the stronger Command Style Rockbreaker. Aqua blasted Mega Flare at her Castle Guard, but since she didn't have any stronger Command Styles yet, she started Spellweaver's Finish attack, spinning around and striking a lot of times with her Keyblade and magic, doing lots of damage._

_While Hank took out more and more Unversed with surprise shrink-then-grown thrown cars, Ventus dodged another scimitar slash, then started an aerial combo. He got enough energy and started the Finish attack, surrounding himself in a tornado and spinning in it through the Castle Guard, knocking it around. Terra blasted Firaga, getting enough energy to start the Finish attack, but dodged a blast of fire from the Castle Guard scimitar fired at him. Terra exclaimed as he started the Finish attack, making three large rocks appear and sent them flying at the Castle Guard, causing lots of damage. Aqua blasted Thundaga Shot then Triple Firaga at her Castle Guard, then started Aerial Slam, doing two strikes and going up in the air, then did the final downwards slash. Hank used his enhanced strength to kick a car towards a few Unversed, taking out two Scrappers and five Floods._

_Terra, Ventus, and Aqua then gathered together and started Unity Limit, standing in three of the circles in the patterns that appeared on the ground as an orb of light appeared over their heads. They looked down together in preparation before they exclaimed in unison and raised their Keyblades, making the light glow its brightest, taking out the Castle Guards and the remaining Heartless, ending the fight._

_Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Hank sighed out as the armored trio dismissed their Keyblades and stood together with Hank._

_"Was that all of them?" Hank asked._

_"We don't know," Ventus admitted. "From what we've seen, they can form from the simplest of negative emotion."_

_"Annoyance, jealousy, envy, the list goes on," Aqua said._

_"You should try to cheer your daughter up so she can stop doing this," Terra suggested._

_"Wish I could say it was all her," Hank admitted. "I mean, it's been ten years, and my wife is still gone."_

_"Okay, yeah, it'd probably make sense if he had some latent negative emotions about today," Ventus pointed out._

_"So, what do we do?" Hank asked. "I can't have me and my daughter unintentionally creating negativity monsters."_

_"Okay, I'm not a therapist," Aqua said. "But maybe you and her should sit down and have a talk about today. See if you can try to get the negative out of your systems."_

_"Good idea," Hank said. "But we should get out of here."_

_"Yeah, that news Hank just mentioned is already here," Terra said, gesturing to the road ahead of them._

_Ventus and Aqua followed his pointed hand to see news vans appearing, with people already starting to climb out. Hank and the Keybladers rushed to the former's van and climbed inside. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all exclaimed in surprise as Hank started driving away before they could even get their seatbelts on._

_It took them a little while, but they drove through the city and came to a stop just outside of a large, beautiful house that the Keybladers quickly guessed was Hank's. Hank climbed out of the driver's seat and into the back, quickly undoing the suit and revealing the white shirt and black pants he was wearing underneath._

_"You know, despite how awesome that suit is," Hank said with a pant as he grabbed a suit shirt and dress shoes. "It is hot as hell."_

_"Can I borrow it?" Ventus asked with an eager, childlike smile under his helmet._

_"That is going to have to be a quick 'no,'" Hank said, using a mechanic to shrink the suit down to action figure size. He put the suit in his jacket pocket before putting the jacket on. "Now, stay ready. I'll talk to Hope, and once I'm sure we've worked everything out, I'll let you guys know."_

_"Please, hurry," Aqua requested. "We can't let those things continue to ravage the town and hurt people."_

_"No pressure," Terra said, smiling under his helmet and giving Hank a thumbs-up._

_Hank sighed out as he climbed out of the van and climbed out of the van. The Keybladers sat in the van in uncomfortable silence and just sat waiting for a little amount of time. After a shorter amount of time, Terra and Ventus's curiosities wore out and they climbed out of the van. Aqua stuttered in confusion before she climbed out after them. Being total stalkers, the trio walked up to the house and looked into a window to see Hank sitting on a couch with a dark haired teenage girl that they guessed was his daughter, Hope. They were having a conversation that looked like it was bringing them both great sadness. Hope then started crying, and she crashed into her father's arms. Hank wrapped his arms around Hope, and pressed his head against her shoulder, close to the point of tears, himself._

_"That's gotta be enough to get the Unversed to stop appearing," Terra said._

_"All right," Ventus said, a victorious tone in his voice. "Hey, you think we could try talking Hank into loaning me that suit?"_

_"No, Ven," Aqua said. "Now, we need to be discussing with Terra..."_

_She looked to the side just in time to see Terra disappear through a portal back into the Lanes Between._

_"Oh... kay..." Aqua said. "Well, Ven, instead we can talk about how you are definitely..."_

_She looked to her other side just in time to see Ventus disappear through his own portal back into the Lanes Between._

_Aqua groaned in frustration and once again wondered why she was the only responsible one before summoning her Glider and flying through her own portal back into the Lanes Between._

* * *

**Present Day, The Land of Departure**

Vanitas laughed in victory as he, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua walked across their familiar training grounds once more, happy that they were finally back home. After they did a quick stop at Radiant Garden to get back Aqua's armor and Keyblade, they didn't hesitate to come back to the Land of Departure and walk together once again across their familiar training grounds.

"So, just to recap," Terra said, wanting to make sure he got everything right. "Ven is actually apparently older than all of us combined. He was there after the original Keyblade War to help form a new union. But it was a fake, because darkness tricked him, possessed him, and made him kill one of the real new union leaders."

"Yep, that just about covers everything," Vanitas said with a nod of his head.

"I still wish I could have apologized to Lauriam after you said he got back his memories," Ventus said. "I mean, even if I was possessed, it was still me."

"He tried to kill you, even when you were crying on the floor that you didn't know what happened, and even when he saw that you were possessed when you did it," Vanitas reminded him. "He wasn't gonna listen to reason, he just saw the person that was used to kill his sister."

"Yeah, maybe it was better you didn't see him again after he got back his memories," Aqua said with a slight wince. "Credit where credit is due, but I don't wanna mess with a guy who wouldn't even listen to reason after all that."

"Yeah, okay..." Ventus sighed out in resignation as they continued walking across their old training grounds.

"Hey, let's not worry about him too much," Terra told his friends with enthusiasm in his voice. He spun in a circle and smiled up, gesturing to the familiar rings on chains set up for training. "We're finally back home!"

"Hell, yeah!" Vanitas exclaimed. He, Ventus, and Aqua whooped in excitement over being finally back. "You can travel to anywhere in the galaxy for however long you want, but the most beautiful sight will always be the home to return to. And trust me, I've seen a _lot_ of places."

"Oh, yeah?" Ventus asked, one eyebrow raised in a challenging manner, since he had also been to a lot of places that he remembered from his past. "Like what?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Vanitas said, walking in front of his friends. "I've seen a helluva lot of places, by myself, with the Radiant Garden crew, and the animals and Sora. A place where there were cards alive and a freaky cat that was able to take its head off, a place with living toys, a world full of zombies, two of 'em, actually..."

As he continued listing off various worlds that he had been through in the past, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua got close together.

"You know, even though we saw a lot of worlds in the past, there weren't any that we went to together to really enjoy together," Aqua muttered. "And I mean without the threat of the Unversed."

"Yeah, we ought to do a quick trip before we start settling back in," Terra suggested.

Ventus looked between the two of them, wondering if this was a genuine suggestion, or if they were just looking for an excuse to try not to reveal their true feelings for each other. Either way, he couldn't say no to a quick trip to another world again.

"Hey, no problem with that," Ventus said. "Let's go to Castle of Dreams!"

"No!" Terra and Aqua said with wide eyes, remembering how romantic Cinderella and the Prince had been together, knowing that that'd bring their feelings to light.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" Ventus asked, legitimately a little annoyed. "We've got a lot of options."

"...Oh, yeah!" Vanitas exclaimed in excitement and pointing at his friends, getting their attentions. "And one of my personal favorites, Earth 616. I've been there a lot, for good reason. Hell of a place, and I met the _best_ guy there! I'm taking you guys there some time, I _really_ want you to meet him. And then after that..."

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all smiled at each other as they got an idea from Vanitas's words. They remembered the last time they had been on Earth 616 when they had to help Hank take out those Unversed. He said he fought to help people, and was experimenting with particles that made people shrink, which Ventus was really interested in. The choice was made in minutes.

"Well, anyway, that's just some of the places I've been in the past," Vanitas said, still looking away from his friends. "But what I'm really looking for is what we can do as a group now that we're back together. What about you guys?"

Somehow, in all his rambling, Vanitas had missed the tell tale sound of his friends summoning their armor and converting their Keyblades into Gliders. He turned around just in time to see his friends flying through a gateway to the Lanes Between, which disappeared behind them.

"Uh..." Vanitas started, wide eyed in surprised confusion. "...Where you guys going?" _***3***_

* * *

**Earth 616**

"I still think about the day your mother and I had to leave you," an older Hank Pym admitted to his grown daughter, Hope, as they sat together in their lab in front of the monitors. He had a nostalgic expression as he remembered that day in great detail, from Hope wishing they didn't have to leave, to when they had to stop the Soviet Missile in their suits. "I wish we could have put down our bags, tucked you back into your bed... but too many lives were at stake. To disarm the missile, we had to get inside it one morning, but the plating was too thick. The only way in was to shrink between the molecules."

He winced as he once again remembered that incident.

"We both knew that if you go that small, there's no coming back," Hank continued. "It should have been me, but my regulator was damaged. Your mother's wasn't. She turned it off. She went subatomic to deactivate the bomb. Your mother saved thousands of lives that day, knowing that she'd be lost in the quantum realm. Alone. Afraid. Telling you that she wasn't coming home... was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Tears had started running down both Hank and Hope's cheeks as he recounted his tale.

"But then Scott showed up," Hank said with crossed arms. "Or should I say, broke into our house. But when he went to the quantum realm, and came back. Everything changed. I started to wonder... could your mother still be alive?"

He stood up.

"So I dusted off some old plans," Hank said, walking up to a nearby table and grabbing a rolled up paper of plans.

Hope followed him and watched as he took the rubber band off of the paper and unfurled it on the table, revealing the plans for a quantum tunnel. Her eyes went a bit wide as she observed the plans, then looked at Hank with an expression of growing hope.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Hope asked.

"I think it's possible to bring her back," Hank said.

Hank and Hope shared a look then looked down at the plans together. Their attentions were then drawn to the sound of a portal opening nearby. They looked up and their eyes widened in surprise at the sight of three armored figures coming out of the portal on Gliders. The portal disappeared, then light flared, revealing the surprised and confused forms of Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"Uh... are you guys sure this is the right place?" Ventus asked.

"Uh... I think so," Aqua said, looking at the weird looking metal walls.

Terra looked to the side, and his eyes narrowed at the nearby forms of Hope and Hank. Hank frowned as he realized that the three of them looked familiar.

"Uh, I think I found him," Terra said, gesturing to the older form of Hank.

"Terra?" Hank asked, walking around the table towards the trio. "Ventus? Aqua?"

"Hank?" Ventus asked, confused. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Hank said. "It's just been about twenty one years since the last time we saw each other."

"Wow, he was right; time _does_ work weirdly between worlds," Aqua commented, eyebrow raised at Hank in thought.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try not to take offense to that," Hank said. "So, what? It's been only two days for you three?"

"No, ten years," Ventus said. "I was in a magical coma that wouldn't let me age, Terra was possessed then lost to darkness, and Aqua wandered the realm of darkness and didn't age at all."

Hank and Hope looked at the trio with slightly surprised expressions, both at the trauma they had endured, and the nonchalance on their faces as Ventus recounted the tale.

"Would you guys happen to be friends with Vanitas Jordan?" Hope slowly asked, a thought coming to her.

"Yeah, we call him V," Terra confirmed.

"He and his cousin, Sora, helped rescue us," Aqua said with a smile.

Hank and Hope slowly looked up, going, " _Ohhh..._ " in realization.

"V mentioned he comes here a lot," Ventus said. "Do you guys know him?"

"No, we've never met," Hank said. "But that's not important. What are you three doing here?"

"Well, V and Sora literally just saved us the other day," Terra said. "So, we decided to take a small trip together since the last time we traveled worlds, we ended up fighting monsters, an evil old man, and a clone of Vanitas."

"I was right," Hank commented. "You do _not_ lead normal lives."

"Three questions," Ventus said, holding up three fingers. "Where are we? Who is this? And what are you guys doing?"

"This is my new lab of operations," Hank said, gesturing up to the ceiling before gesturing to the long haired woman next to him. "This is my daughter, Hope." Hope did a small wave to the Keybladers. "And right now, we're coming up with plans to get back my wife." *** _4_ ***

"Wait, I thought you said she got lost in the quantum tunnel," Aqua remembered.

"She did," Hope said. "But then our friend, Scott, the new Ant Man, went subatomic and down into the quantum realm, and he managed to get back out."

"If Scott was able to survive, then Janet could have, too," Hank said. "We're gonna build this tunnel down into the quantum realm so we can try to find her."

He gestured to the plans on the table next to him, and the three Keybladers walked up and examined it.

"I don't understand most of this," Ventus admitted before looking up. "But we wanna help you."

"Are you sure?" Hope asked.

"Of course!" Ventus exclaimed. "We already helped him when you and him accidentally made Unversed with your negative emotions the last time we were here. With three extra sets of hands, we should be able to get it done quickly."

"You know, that's a good idea," Hank said, pointing to the blonde with a small smile. "I like the way you think, Ven."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Unversed with negative emotions'?" Hope asked, a little confused.

"Remember twenty one years ago, when I told you our negative feelings were messing us up?" Hank asked his daughter. She nodded. "Yeah, I meant that they were taking monster shape, and those monsters were those giant beasts that attacked the Golden Gate Bridge and your school. I worked with these three to destroy them."

"So... these things were different from Heartless?" Hope asked, a little surprised but not knowing what else to say.

"Quite a bit," Ventus said, nodding his head.

Terra and Aqua had been silent the whole time, doing their best to not look at each other with terrified expressions. They had come here to try to get away from things that would try to remind them of their romantic feelings for each other. Helping Hank try to find his wife? It was very romantic for Hank, but it would be enough to make them end up having to face the truth of their feelings, and they were terrified of that truth.

"You know, maybe they don't need our help," Terra started, shakily.

"Yeah, we don't exactly know how this stuff works," Aqua added, just as shaky.

"Oh, I'll guide you the entire way," Hank assured them. "Just like we did with Scott. When you're as determined as we can be, we can overcome whatever comes at us."

"Yeah!" Ventus exclaimed, excitement of his voice as he pumped his fists up into the air with a wide smile.

Aqua and Terra sighed out in defeat as they realized they had just lost the vote before it had even started.

"All right," Terra said. "Let's do it."

"Wait, first, how do you guys know who V is?" Ventus asked. "And how do you know what the Heartless are?"

"You guys call him V, so I'm guessing he's a friend?" Hope asked. The three Keybladers nodded their heads. "Well, let's just say he's been busy since the last time you guys saw him..."

Hank and Hope led Terra, Ventus, and Aqua to a nearby collection of computer monitors, and started bringing up files, news reports, and YouTube videos showcasing various events revolving around Vanitas or Heartless on this world. The file SHIELD started on Vanitas back in '95. News reports about the New York incident, showing Vanitas, Sora, and the rest of the Avengers. YouTube videos showing Vanitas and Thor, and then Vanitas and Roxas fighting the Winter Soldier and the Hydra Heartless. YouTube videos or pictures he had done with various fans in New York during the year he lived there. And then even more YouTube videos mixed with news reports about the Sokovia incident, which included the entirety of the Avengers, including Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Cloud Strife.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua watched with expressions of surprise, and silent bouts of being impressed. Seeing their friend go through so much for a world that wasn't even his actual home, and most of them from when he didn't even have memories, really drove home just how strong and brave he was in the end.

"V was right," Ventus said, nodding his head with a small smile. "He has been here a _lot_..."

"And it is certainly one hell of a place," Terra agreed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Language," Aqua softly said, also nodding her head.

Everyone brushed that aside as they continued watching the clips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Remember, this is a flashback, so this is Birth By Sleep Aqua. I think this is a pretty accurate depiction of her during that era
> 
> *2 Since I had Vanitas fight it way back when he first went to Castle of Dreams, two years ago, I figured it was time to bring it back. And give it a name
> 
> *3 V's only other scene in this story. He's pretty much like Robert Downey Jr in Spider Man: Homecoming. Has very little screen time, but keeps getting mentioned. Especially when the three of them get to Earth and find out what he's been up to
> 
> *4 In the cold open for this movie, Hope still has the short hair from the first Ant Man, but then when we see her next, she has the long hair again. That doesn't entirely fit the plan I've got, so I decided to move up the timetable. You gotta figure, with three extra pairs of hands, it'd take a lot less time to build the quantum tunnel, you know?
> 
> Whoa. Next chapter is going to be the third time I ever write a chapter in this series and the Kingdom Hearts series that doesn't even have a small scene with Vanitas in it. The previous two times were back in Keybladed Avengers and Keybladed Guardians of the Galaxy Vol II. It hasn't happened that often so far. That is gonna change significantly later on
> 
> It seriously took three tries to post this first chapter. I was very confused when that happened


	2. Cap... Tain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Ven pick up Scott Lang and fill him in on the plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely gonna be some moments in this fic between Terra and Aqua thet are probably more rated M. They ARE both adults, after all. Unlike the majority of the characters we looked at in the KH stories

As the Keybladers and Hank had guesstimated, with three extra pairs of hands, the work to put together the quantum tunnel was considerably shorter than it possibly could have been. Even though they still didn't entirely understand the mechanics, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua were able to at least follow Hank and Hope's instructions on what to do.

"Never thought it'd be this easy to become a scientist," Ventus laughed as he held up a large piece of metal.

"It's not," Hank said as he drilled the metal plating into the wall.

Ventus let go of the plating as Hank drilled the last of the drills through the plating, attaching it to the wall.

"Then how come I have this card that says I'm an esteemed scientist?" he asked, playing an act as he pulled out a card and presented it to Hank.

"That's a pass to enter some town," Hank said. He read the card. "Disney Town, from the looks of it."

"Really?" Ventus asked, turning the card around and looking at it. "Huh. I didn't think I still had this thing."

Hank rolled his eyes at Ventus's simplistic attitude and walked over to where Terra and Aqua were following Hope's instructions and hammering the last bit of plating into a wall. He was able to catch the small looks the two pointed at each other when they thought they weren't looking, and was quickly able to figure out the hidden feelings they had for each other. From the looks of it, though, they were both too chicken to actually act on those feelings.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to find a way to help them," Ventus whispered, walking up to Hank to look at his friends across the lab. "They've been trying to avoid it for years, and that's before we all went under for a decade."

"We'll talk, see what we can do to get them to nut up," Hank said before moving to another part of the lab.

"You and V would get along so well," Ventus commented, following Hank.

A little while later, Ventus sighed out and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the computer monitors. They had been working all day, and it was not the kind of work he was used to from the Land of Departure. Figuring he would try to find something to occupy himself, he grabbed the mouse for one of the monitors and clicked a few things, getting more and more confused as the computer took him further and further through the internet.

"Huh, wonder what this is," Ventus wondered aloud, clicking the link for a video.

" _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_ " a pirate voice then asked from the screen as it panned down through the ocean to a pineapple with a door on it.

" _Spongebob Squarepants!_ " kids cheered as a cartoon sponge with a face pushed open the door with a smile.

Ventus laughed with his usual bout of childlike innocence as a live action hand put pants on Spongebob. *** _1_ ***

He watched the show for a little while, laughing a lot as he watched Spongebob fail at his Driver's test before Patrick decided to help him by sticking a radio in his head. Just as Spongebob revealed to Mrs. Puff that he had been cheating, Hope walked up and turned off the monitor.

"Hey!" Ventus complained.

"You're coming with me," Hope said. "We just got a call from our ally, Scott, and it looks like he'll be able to be a big help."

"You could have said that without turning off the Sponge guy," Ventus commented, gesturing to the blank monitor with an annoyed expression.

"I know," Hope said, walking away from the blonde.

Ventus sighed out, but he figured that she'd probably be a little on edge now that they were getting closer to actually getting her mom back.

"Can we get something to eat along the way?" Ventus asked as he followed Hope across the lab. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Scott Lang slowly woke up to the sound of soft music playing on a radio. As his vision slowly came back, he found himself in a car, and looked around, seeing Hope driving the car, and a blonde kid with spiky hair holding a brown paper bag in the back seat.

"Hope?" Scott softly asked. Hope gave him a small look before focusing on the road. "Is this another dream?" He looked in the back seat. "Is that how that Keyblader named Roxas is here?"

"I'm Ventus," Ventus said, raising a hand while still looking at the bag with some apprehension. "Call me Ven. He and I have already prepared ourselves for the mix ups."

"Do you think it was a dream, or is it possible that you really saw my mom down there?" Hope asked.

She had explained to Ventus along the way to Ventus that they had gotten a call from Scott, who said he had a dream about being down in the quantum realm, and seeing Hank's wife, Janet, down there, before he briefly became Janet for some reason.

"I'm not sure," Scott admitted, looking at Hope. He looked back at Ventus to see the blonde still looking at the bag with apprehension. "What's wrong?"

"She got me some corn dogs from Sonic," Ventus said. He looked up with a frightened expression. "Is it... is it really a dog?"

"No," Scott told him.

"You really waited this long to ask that?" Hope asked.

"This is a different world, different cultures," Ventus pointed out, opening up the bag and reaching inside. "I didn't want to offend anyone."

Still a little nervous, Ventus pulled out a corn dog in the paper wrapping and held it with one hand. He undid the wrapping with his other hand and dropped it in the bag, staring in contemplation. His stomach was rumbling, so he slowly and cautiously held the corn dog by the stick and raised it to his mouth. He took a small, timid bite, and chewed the mixture of meat and dough with his mouth closed. His eyes then suddenly opened widely.

"Oh... my... _god!!!_ " Ventus exclaimed in excitement with a smile. "This is the best thing I have ever eaten!" *** _2_ ***

Scott and Hope smirked at his excitement as the blonde took another, larger bite out of the corn dog, chewing and swallowing the food quickly. He took another bite, then exclaimed as his teeth hit something hard. He looked down in confusion to see a tiny bit of the other end of the stick poking through the hot dog.

"Oh, right..." Ventus chuckled, holding the remains of the corn dog up to his eyes to let himself see the length of the stick better. "The stick has to go somewhere."

"Yeah, that's... how they usually work," Scott chuckled, mentally wondering how this became his life now.

Hope kept a stoic expression on her face as she pulled the car to a stop. It was then that Scott realized something.

"I can't be here!" he exclaimed, jumping in his seat and frantically looking at Hope. "I can't be here! I'm under house arrest!"

He grabbed a door handle and started pulling it, to no avail.

"They won't open while the system's engaged, Scott," Hope told him.

Scott looked at Hope, confused, then a giant eye moved down next to the window and looked within. Ventus and Scott exclaimed in fear as the normal sized pigeon looked down at them in their shrunken car. The pigeon was joined by another pigeon, and the both of them pecked at the car with curiosity. Scott and Ventus both had wide eyed and scared expressions as a garbage truck drove over them, scaring away the pigeons. Once the garbage truck continued down the road, Hope started driving the car down the road again.

Ventus, still a little scared from the giant pigeons, grabbed another corn dog and started taking frantic bites, giving into the trope of stress eating.

"You have to take me home," Scott frantically told Hope. "They could show up any second!"

"Relax," Hope assured Scott. "As far as your nanny cops know, you're still at home."

"Yeah, we already took care of it," Ventus said, slowly calming down.

Curious, Scott looked down at his left ankle to see a small pale mark where the ankle detector monitor used to be.

* * *

The monitor was currently attached to one of the many legs of a human sized ant that was eating Froot Loops and watching the morning news on Scott's couch. Scott's roommate and business partner walked into the living room.

"Whoa!" Luis exclaimed, wide eyed. He walked forwards with his jaw dropped as a few Froot Loops fell to the floor. "Scotty?"

The ant hugged the box of Froot Loops.

* * *

"He's been programmed to replicate your daily routine," Hope explained. "Nine hours in bed. Five hours in front of the TV. Two hours in the bathroom, whatever that's about."

"That's totally inaccurate," Scott remarked. "How do you know about my daily routine? Are you spying on me?"

"We keep tabs on all security threats, all right?" Hope told him. "And so far, the biggest one we've had is you."

Ventus then laughed aloud, and Scott looked back at him.

"You went to Germany..." Ventus laughed. "And drew on walls with Captain America!"

He continued laughing, dropping two corn dog sticks to the floor of the van.

"So who is this guy, if not Roxas?" Scott asked, gesturing back to Ventus.

"He's a Keyblader who helped my dad about two decades ago," Hope said. "He and his two friends that he's trying to set up came here to have a small trip, and decided to help us out. He's friends with Vanitas Jordan."

"Huh," Scott commented, looking back at Ventus. "Must've been a big surprise when you learned about what he's been to around here."

"A _big_ one, yeah," Ventus agreed, grabbing another corn dog.

Hope continued driving the car, narrowly dodging a normal sized bike riding next to them, and drove into a large, ceramic pipe.

"Look, I'm sorry about Germany," Scott told Hope. "They just showed up. They said it was a matter of national security. That Cap needed help, so..."

"Cap?" Hope asked, looking at Scott with a confused expression.

"...Tain America," Scott said. "Captain. Cap. It's... it's what we call him. If you're a friend." Hope smirked as she looked out in front of them again. "I'm not saying I'm a friend of... A little, I know him. He's nice. Whatever."

"Usually, fighting a big battle with someone is enough to become friends with them," Ventus said. "I know. I've done it four or five times."

Hope drove them out of the ceramic pipe and back onto the road.

"I'm sorry!" Scott exclaimed. "All right? I didn't think I'd get caught."

"You didn't think about a lot of things," Hope blandly said as she kept staring at the road.

"I've done that four or five times, too," Ventus admitted, finishing the third corn dog.

Scott sighed out and looked down.

"How's Hank?" he asked.

"We're still running," Hope told him. "The house is gone, so is our freedom. How do you think he is?"

"I'm sorry," Scott said. "I know you're mad."

"I'm not looking for an apology, Scott," Hope said, looking to the right out the windshield. "The only reason why we're even talking is because we need what's in your head."

She pulled the car to a stop and looked at the confused expression on is face. Hope pulled a crank, and the car and everything inside grew back to normal size in front of the large building now serving as the lab.

"I think I just got whiplash," Ventus commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's the thing where you get neck pain, right?"

"Yeah," Hope said. "Get the trash; this isn't a pigsty."

Ventus grabbed the sticks off the floor and put them in the paper bag, which he carried as he, Hope, and Scott climbed out of the car. Scott, seemingly not realizing that he was only wearing a bath robe, a shirt, his underwear, and slippers, followed Hope and Ventus up to the glass doorway, where Hope pressed some buttons to input the code. The door beeped, and she opened it up.

Scott and Ventus followed her into the building, with Ventus dropping the Sonic bag into a nearby trash can. Scott looked around in curiosity as they walked down the hallway after Hope, noticing the flickering lights and construction equipment. Hope pressed a button for the elevator, and the doors slid open. Scott and Ventus followed her inside, and Scott faced back the way they came as Hope pressed the button for the floor they were going to. However, he turned around when he saw that Hope was still looking towards the other side of the elevator. Ventus, still a little confused about the concept of an elevator, just looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what he was supposed to do. *** _3_ ***

There was a tiny bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Is this where you're living?" Scott asked Hope, concern in his voice. "If you need help or money or something, maybe I can..."

"We're fine," Hope assured him with a small smile.

The elevator doors dinged open, and Ventus and Hope walked inside. Scott trailed behind a little, but that's because his jaw had dropped at the sight of the lab in front of him. He walked inside, taking in all the desks and consoles with various equipment, tools, and files along them. The main attraction, though, was the ginormous quantum tunnel that could be seen through the glass walls of one part of the lab. With an amazed expression, Scott walked through the glass walled hallways and watched as many other human sized ants walked along the railways and the tunnel, doing... something.

Hope led the way onto one of the railings over the tunnel, opening the glass door for Scott and Ventus, which they walked through with nods of thanks. Scott trailed behind a bit as Hope and Ventus walked forwards a bit more quickly, so he had to step out of the way as another human sized ant passed by him, chittering before picking up a large, green box.

"We came here saying that three more sets of hands would make the work go by more quickly," Ventus told Scott, gesturing to the many ants at work. "Didn't occur to us that they had so much more help that didn't necessarily have hands."

Scott softly gasped in a form of agreement with Ventus and walked with him after Hope to the side of the lab, where more ants were at work constructing a large pod like vehicle at the end of the "road" part of the tunnel. Terra and Aqua were sitting at opposite desks, very clearly trying to avoid talking to each other about their feelings, since they were not so subtle-y throwing longing but fearful looks at each other when the other wasn't looking. Ventus facepalmed at their stubbornness, remembering from Vanitas that that was something you did when you're annoyed or embarrassed at someone.

Scott's attention was drawn to a small, high pitched beeping, and he looked towards the inside of the tunnel to see Hank at work, using a computer on a wheeled desk. Scott immediately tensed up in guilt and stood up straight as Hank looked towards him, slightly covered in shadows due to the minute nature of light in the tunnel. He closed the laptop and carried it as he walked down the tunnel, while a laser burned one of the walls next to him. The former Ant Man just walking down the tunnel and not even reacting to the laser was a very cool image to Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.

Hope just crossed her arms and watched her father walk down the tunnel towards them. Ventus, despite only knowing Scott for probably twenty minutes, was a little afraid for him. Especially after he had seen through those monitors what a caring father and friend he was.

"Hey, Hank," Scott greeted. "Look, I just wanna..."

"Save it!" Hank snapped in an actually calm sounding voice. That actually confused Ventus, but he brushed that to the side as Hank looked at Hope. "Can we start?"

"Yeah," Hope said as her father walked to another side of the lab. She walked up to Scott, still having her arms crossed. "So, while you were relaxing at home, we were building this with our new friends."

She looked towards the quantum tunnel, and Scott followed her gaze.

"You already met Ventus," Hope said, looking at Scott again. She gestured to Terra and Aqua. "That's Terra and Aqua."

"Are we really 'new' friends when we helped your father back in the 90s?" Ventus asked.

"Ven, that's really what you're most worried about?" Terra asked.

"My priorities are a bit different than most here," Ventus commented.

"Guys," Hope said, successfully getting the two to quiet down. She looked back at Scott. "It's a tunnel. To the quantum realm." Scott actually got a surprised expression. "To my mom. We think she might still be down there. We just don't know where."

"What?" Scott asked.

Hope started following Hank to the other side of the lab. Terra and Aqua stood up and started walking with them.

"If we can pinpoint my mom's location, then the pod can take me down to get her," Hope said as she walked, gesturing to the pod while Scott and Ventus followed the others.

"You built all this and you don't even know if she's alive?" Scott asked as they walked down a hallway that was beside the quantum tunnel.

"It's called a hypothesis," Hank said.

"A working theory for experiments," Ventus proudly said. He smiled and looked at Scott. "I learned that here."

"Last night, we powered up the tunnel for the first time," Hank explained as they walked behind the quantum tunnel to the parts of equipment that would no doubt power it. "It was overloaded, and it shut down."

"But for a split second..." he continued, walking up a small staircase that led in front of a large piece of equipment, and the others slowly followed him up as he kept talking. "...the doorway to the quantum realm was opened."

"When did this happen?" Ventus asked, confused.

"When you were busy watching that weird Sponge Guy on the computer," Aqua said, looking at the pieces of the tunnel above them.

"Spongebob," Scott told her, and Ventus smiled at him. Scott looked at Hank and Hope. "And?"

"And five minutes later, you called, talking about Mom," Hope told him.

"We think when you were down there, you may have entangled with her," Hank said.

"Hank, I would never do that," Scott said, in a tone that was only partly serious. "I respect you too much."

' _V would understand what he was talking about,_ ' Ventus thought as Terra and Aqua realized how close they were to each other and stepped away. Ventus face palmed again.

"Quantum entanglement, Scott," Hank corrected the dark haired man, keeping a surprisingly stoic expression.

"We think she might have put some kind of a message in your head," Hope said. "Hopefully, a location. And opening the tunnel triggered it."

"Your mom put a message in my head?" Scott asked, skeptically. "Come on. That's insane."

"We can summon giant keys that can open any door and turn them into Gliders to travel between worlds," Terra pointed out.

"And I'm four hundred," Ventus said, getting Scott to look at him with an eyebrow raised in surprise. He looked up in thought. "Or... four thousand. We don't entirely know. It's somewhere between those two." *** _4_ ***

"... You look good for your age," Scott eventually said. *** _5_ ***

"Besides," Hank said, walking up to Scott. "Insane is going to Germany without telling us, and fighting the Avengers. Just tell me you weren't lying about the suit you took. Tell me you really destroyed it."

"I did, I destroyed it, I swear," Scott assured Hank.

"I can't believe you destroyed my suit!" Hank exclaimed, holding up his arms in an offended manner as he backed away from Scott. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua frowned in confusion. "That was my life's work!"

"We didn't see him much, but is Hank crazier than V?" Aqua muttered to Terra, who had to bite his tongue at the feeling of her breath on his neck.

"What was I supposed to do?" Scott asked.

"You were supposed to not take my suit!" Hank snapped.

"I'm sorry, Hank!" Scott said. He continued talking as he followed Hank across the railing, followed by Ventus. "I'm sorry I took the suit. I'm sorry that I called last night."

Hope, Terra, and Aqua followed the three as they walked off of the platform.

Scott stammered out, "I don't remember seeing Janet down there. I wish that I did."

As he talked, the small group walked through the hallway, passing pillars and walking next to a glass wall.

"I just had a dream about her playing hide and seek with a little girl," Scott said, coming to a stop near one of the glass walls.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua had trailed behind a bit, but Hope and Hank stopped and looked at Scott, a confused expression on Hope's face.

"What?" she asked.

Scott looked between Hope and Hank.

"I had a dream," Scott repeated. "She was playing hide and seek with a little girl. Cassie and I do it all the time." He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Cassie is...?" Terra softly asked.

"His daughter," Ventus said. "Nice kid."

"But was it Cassie in the dream?" Hope asked Scott.

"No," Scott said.

"Where was she hiding" Hope asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The little girl," Hope said. "Where was she hiding? Was it in a wardrobe?"

"No, it was in a... tall dresser," Scott said.

"You mean a wardrobe," Hank corrected him.

"That's a wardrobe?" Ventus asked.

"Is that what that's called?" Scott asked.

"What color was it?" Hope asked.

"Red," Scott said, understandably confused, as were the three Keybladers.

Hope and Hank shared a look.

"Were there horses on it?" Hope asked Scott.

"Oh, boy," Scott muttered as realization set in.

"It's where I hid every time that we played," Hope said with a small smile.

"It doesn't really sound like you got the gist of the game," Scott muttered.

"Yeah," Ventus agreed as Hope and Hank shared a smile. "That sounds a little." He snapped his fingers in thought. "What's the word?"

"Predictable?" Scott suggested.

"Yes!" Ventus said with a smile as he snapped his fingers one more time and pointed at Scott. "Thank you."

Hope and Hank ignored their words.

"She's alive," Hope exclaimed as she walked up to her father and they hugged each other rightly.

"I knew it," Hank exclaimed in relief. "I knew it!"

Hope stepped back from her father and looked at him with a serious expression, tears starting to build up in her eyes. "We need to get that part."

"Okay," Hank softly agreed.

The two of them went through the nearby glass doorway back into the smaller lab, and Scott and the Keybladers slowly followed suit.

"The sooner we get the tunnel working, the sooner we can get this message out of his head," Hope said as they walked through the lab.

"Does Burch have it?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Hope said. "Aqua, get changed."

"On it," Aqua said, stepping to the side through another doorway.

"What part?" Scott asked as Hank picked up a case shaped and designed like a tire. "Who's Burch? Wait. What's happening?"

"There's one last thing we need for the quantum tunnel," Terra told him. "I don't entirely know what it is, so I'll let them explain."

Aqua rejoined the group at the elevator, dressed in a dark shirt, pants, jacket, and boot. She had a dark cap in one hand, and was doing her best to avoid looking at Terra. Scott was able to see the tension between the two, as well, as they went through the elevator and exited the building, walking back to the car.

"We need a component to stop the tunnel from overloading again," Hope announced as they walked out into the open.

Hope went into the van and reached inside while Hank started opening the tire shaped case, revealing dozens of vehicles shrunk down with the particles.

"I grabbed your clothes," Hope told Hank. "You might want to change."

She tossed Scott a duffle bag, and he exclaimed as he caught it.

"Wait, did you guys really just abduct this man when he was getting ready for bed?" Terra asked, just now seeing Scott's state of undress. "When he wasn't even wearing pants?"

"Don't look at me, she sent the ant in," Ventus said, pointing towards Hope.

Hank pressed a button on a remote he took out, and the car that Hope had drove them to shrunk down to toy size. He kneeled down onto the road and placed a grey van behind it, then picked up the car and put it in the vehicle case.

"Look, I'd really like to help you out..." Scott said as Hank pressed a button and didn't even watch as the van grew to normal size behind him. "...but if I'm not at home when they come to take off my ankle monitor, then I'm going away forever."

"We heard about these Sokovia Accords," Aqua said. "Sounds like they're doing more harm than good if they were able to cause a Civil War that broke up the group of heroes."

"I've got a hunch that they were influenced by a corrupt politician that was trying to gain power to legally control the Avengers because he hates that they're a greater power than him," Terra said, crossing his arms in slight irritation at the thought.

"Terra, you've heard too much about corrupt politicians from those movies V told us about," Ventus commented. *** _6_ ***

"Guys," Hope told them again before looking at Scott. "Once we get the component and power up the tunnel, we'll get the message, and have you home by lunch."

"That's not usually how it works," Aqua said. "Usually, about ten or twelve different things go wrong along the way."

"Then we really have to hurry," Hope said. "The entanglement won't last."

"You owe us," Hank said, pointing right at Scott.

"All right, fine," Scott agreed with a sigh. "But can I just wait inside?" He looked back at the building the lab was in. "Because I'm not supposed to be out here."

But then Hank pressed another button on his remote, and the entire building the lab was in shrunk down, surprising Scott, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua greatly. Hank nonchalantly walked up to the shrunken lab and pulled up an extender, making wheels pop out of the bottom, making the lab more seem like a piece of luggage.

"Let's go," Hank announced.

"This place is awesome," Ventus commented with wide eyes.

"Very," Terra agreed with his own wide eyes.

"Yeah," Aqua said, nodding her head in agreement.

They all climbed into the van, with Hope setting the lab in the back with the majority of the group. She drove the van away from the empty lot and made a loop, driving through San Fransisco. All of them were unaware of the invisible person watching the entirety of the vehicles and building shrinking just a short distance away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 It was either this, or do what Supernatural did with Castiel that one time and have him discover internet porn. I figured this was the option that'd be a bit better for Ventus, who is the most accurate depiction of the "Looks like a cinnamon roll, is actually a cinnamon roll" thing
> 
> *2 That's something that I came up with for the Unlimited universe, that one that I started a long time ago but haven't been able to write because I've been preoccupied with this universe. The way they go in that universe is Roxas is the main character who's the bravest, Sora is the smartest and silently the most badass, Vanitas is the most flamboyantly badass, and Ventus is the simple minded always happy character. Hell, in the mindset in the series I have that is set up like a tv series, he's the only one of the four of them that hasn't killed a single person by season 5. And those other three, they've killed LOTS of bad guys. And I'm getting off topic. The point is, in that universe, he loves corn dogs, so he'll be that same way in this universe
> 
> *3 Ah, putting these guys in new situations with modern technology will never fail to make me laugh
> 
> *4 That's gonna come back a lot. Since we do not have a definite time period for how long ago the Keyblade War was in line with the rest of the Kingdom Hearts series, that's gonna have to be good for guesstimates
> 
> *5 He could talk. Paul Rudd's in his early 50's but he barely looks like he's changed much over the years. How does he do that!?!?
> 
> *6 One of those stereotypical moments where someone correctly guessed what's happening or what did happen, but then gets shot down. 'Cause come on, you can't deny that part of the reason the conflict started in the first place was because of that shithead Ross in Civil War. I was actually glad when it was confirmed he was killed in the Snap
> 
> School's been kicking my ass with work especially lately. Trying to find a good balance between being responsible with doing the work, writing, and overcoming the great urge to be lazy. Surprisingly, it actually ends up being the last one that wins more often than not. I gotta work on my schedule


End file.
